List of characters in the Extended PnF Universe Series
Throughout the Extended PnF Series,there have been over 100 characters appearing. Fireside Crusaders Team Characters A team or club as reffered to by Dark Rintoo formed by Katie and Apple Bloom to fight evil.Another purpose of this team is too have fun as well.They only consist of the main and secondary characters. 'Main Characters:' 'Fireside Girls' A girl organization led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,and the main characters if the series.During the events of EKDC,they've formed a friendship with the Cutie Mark Crusaders of the MLPFIM Universe. *'Katie' : A blond girl troop member.She is the new user of the Dimensional Remote.She is also the wielder of the PnF Symbol (ピーエヌエフ シンボル''Pi'enu'Efu shinboru'').She is also the leader of the team. *'Milly' : A curly hair troop member.She is the wielder of the Kind Heart (カインドハート Kaindohāto). 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' A trio of young ponies without Cutie Marks who tries to find their place in the world and also the main characters of the series.They are also characters from another series,My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *'Apple Bloom ' : A young Earth pony who is Applejack's sister.She is the wielder of the Equestrian Symbol (エクエストリアン シンボル Equesutorian'' 'Shinboru''). *Scootaloo' : A young pegasus pony who idolizes Rainbow Dash.She is the wielder of the '''Rainbow Thunder' (レインボーサンダー Reinbōsandā). *'Sweetie Belle' : A unicorn pony who is Rarity's sister.She is the wielder of Sweet Melody '(スウィートメロディー ''Suu~ītomerodī). '''Secondary Characters: 'Other Fireside Girls' *'Gretchen' : A troop member with blue eyes and wear glasses. *'Adyson Sweetwater' : A troop member with a large bang hair.She's comically an accident prone. *'Ginger Hirano' : A troop member who resembles Ginger.She had a crush on Baljeet to which the other girls didn't appreciate. *'Holly' : An African-American troop member. *'Melissa ' : A former member of Lil' Sparks,now a full-fledged Fireside Girl member.She is the wielder of the Element of Passion (パッションのエレメント Passhon no eremento). *'Chihiro' : A young Fireside Girl who bears resemblance with the Spirited Away protangonist of the same name.Beign Japanese-American,she tends to speak Japanese and likes using it. 'Emily Kinney' A girl who moved to Maple Drive years ago.She was formely the wielder of the Dimensional Remote and a former main character.She and Ferb used to hang out when they were little kids. 'Phineas Flynn' An optimist boy who,along with Ferb,making impossile things. 'Ferb Fletcher' A boy with few words,he and Phineas build impossible things. 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ' A girl who live across the street and has a HUGE crush on Phineas.She is the wielder of the Cute Emblem (キュートエンブレム Kyūtoenburemu). 'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension) ' Emily Kinney's 2nd Dimension counterpart who's a member of the Resistance.She is the wielder of the Dimension Badge (次元のバッジ Jigen no bajji). 'Baljeet' An Indian boy who's constanly bullied by Buford. 'Buford Van Stomm' A bully in town and he always bullies Baljeet.He has a soft spot for Jessica though. 'Candace Flynn' Phineas and Ferb's sister.She usually tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. 'O.W.C.A. Agents' Agents working for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. *'Perry the Platypus' : Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent P. *'Kiki the Fox' : A Danville Fox who works for O.W.C.A. as Agent K.She,along with Emily are former main characters. *'Larry the Hamster' : A talking hamster who works for O.W.C.A..It seems that she also worked for Major Monogram but she is assigned to her unknown nemesis. 'Nyx' A pony who is a half-manifistation of Nightmare Moon who first appeared in the three EKDC TV Specials.She is armed with Memory Gadgets,Candroids,Foodroids and T3 Gaia Memories.She is the wielder of the Joker Symbol '(ジョーカーシンボル ''Jōkāshinboru). '''Engine Trio *'Engine Wormbuggy' : A hybrid between a worm and a buggy.He is the leader of the trio.A cocky,stubborn,rebellious and hot-headed Engine,he tends to attack his enemies first without thinking.It is hinted that he has a crush on Engine Jetbee.His number is 14 and is a normal Engine.He idolizes Engine Machalcon. *'Engine Cheetahdozer' : A hybrid between a cheetah and a dozer.He is the strongest of the trio.A dim-witted,quick-witted and soft-hearted Engine,he has soft spots for the environment.His speed limit is 970 kl/h.His number is 15 and is a newest Gian Race Engine. *'Engine Jetbee' : A hybrid between a bee and a jet.She is the female member of the trio.A sassy,fasionable,tomboyish and hot tempered Engine,she tends to keep Wormbuggy and Cheetahdozer in line if they did something stupid.It is hinted that she may have feelings for Wormbuggy.Her number is 16 and is a newest Wing Race Engine.She is the bearer of the Wing Engines Crest (ウイング炎神のクレスト Uingu enjin no kuresuto). Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel A loner investigator of the Danville Police Department,who has the ability to transform to Kamen Rider New Accel with the use of the New Memory Belt and the Accel Memory.He is the wielder of the Kamen Rider Logo '(仮面ライダーのロゴ ''Kamen raidā no rogo). Donny A young boy whose parents died in the car crash,with him beign the only survivor.He was originally homeless,until he encountered the other cast.He is partnered with Suujo,who oftenly posses his body. Suujo A hand-shaped Greed who looks and talks like Ankh of KR OOO.This is due to him beign his brother.He form a partnership with Donny,whom he posseses for easy travel. Zoey/Pony Shroud' Zoey is the Earth Pony identity of the mysterious Pony Shroud and the creator of Nyx's Gadgetaries.She has a disturbing and scary nature which frantically disturbs the other characters. 'Digimon Universe' *'Time-mon' : Emily's Digimon partner.She is also the teacher for the Engine Trio,oftenly annoyed by their shenanigans (technically she is annoyed by ''anyone's ''shenanigans).She is the bearer of the '''Crest of Memories' (思い出の紋章''Omoide no 'Monshō''). *BlackAgumon' : The rookie form of the Digimon Adventure 02 character Blackwargreymon.He became Juliette's Digimon Partner after she told him that despite his appearence,he's still a Digimon 'Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe' A universe where the series Ni Hao,Kai-Lan took place.It originally first appeared in the first EKDC film and it's characters as well.They appeared throughout Fireside Crusaders. *'Kai-Lan' : Originally a lead character from Ni Hao,Kai-Lan,Kai-Lan is a playful pre-schooler (presumably she and the other characters have entered primary school prior to the events of the first EKDC film).She is the bearer of the '''Smiley Emblem '(スマイリーエンブレム Sumairīenburemu). *'Rintoo' : Kai-Lan's best friend.He is rambunctious young tiger who always act before he thinks.He is also revealed to have GekiJyuken-like powers. *'HoHo' : HoHo is a playful young monkey.He can be a little dim-witted due to his playfulness. *'Tolee' : Tolee is a smart young panda.He is intelligent and always thinks before he acts and sometimes worries too much.The other characters always relys on his good ideas. *'LuLu' : LuLu is a (flying) pink young rhino.She has been best friends with Kai-Lan the longest. 2nd Ponyville A dimension parallel to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe in similar manners with the 2nd Dimension Danville. 'Cutie Mark Warriors' 2nd Ponyville counterparts of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and leaders of that dimension's Resistance. *'Apple Bloom-2' : A counterpart of Apple Bloom.She is aggresive and tougher than the original Apple Bloom,but she has a soft spot.She is very protective of her two comrades.She is the bearer of the Element of Protector '(プロテクターの要素 ''Purotekutā no yōso). *Scootaloo-2' : A counterpart of Scootaloo.She,like the original is very tomboyish. *'Sweetie Belle-2' : A counterpart of Sweetie Belle.She is dim-witted than the original Sweetie Belle. '''Blue's Clues Universe ' A universe where Blues Clues took place.It is one of the new Dimension that appears in the series. *'Shovel' : Shovel is Pail's playful and friendly brother. He plays with Pail most of the time. *'Pail' : Pail 'is Shovel's thoughtful sister. She lives in the backyard and goes almost everywhere and does almost everything with Shovel. She is the wielder of the '''Friendship Star '(友情スター Yūjō sutā). '''Nemo A character from the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo.He is the wielder of the Element of Trust '(トラストのエレメント ''Torasuto no eremento). '''Tamagotchi Universe A universe where the anime series Tamagotchi took place.Some episodes are focused on them. *'Mametchi' : Mametchi is a kind and caring Tamagotchi with a high IQ of 250.He is usually helping either Phineas and Ferb or Nyx with their invention.He is the wielder of the IQ Symbol (IQシンボル IQ shinboru). *'Memetchi' : Memetchi is a very stylish feminine child character and she loves beautiful dresses and accessories just like Makiko and Lovelitchi .She is the wielder of the Beauty Heart '(ビューティのハート ''Byūti no hāto). *Kuchipatchi' : A Tamagotchi who has love for foods. *'Lovelitchi/Lovelin' : As Lovelitchi,she is a a shy, kind, sweet girl who doesn't know how to make friends, as previously she was bullied. But thanks to Mametchi and his friends she became their friend and likes to spend time with them.As her double-life Lovelin,she is a fun,outgoing, active and always thinks before she acts kind of girl.She is the wielder of the '''Tama Heart '(たまハート Tama Hāto). *'Chamametchi' : Mametchi's younger sister.She is very smart but childish and sometimes acts stubborn. Chamametchi sometimes cries to get someone's attention. She often daydreams and is very ticklish. *'Makiko' : Makiko is characterized as being very beautiful, especially when it comes to her hair. She hates rainy days because she believes the rain will frizz up her "perfect" hair. Makiko is a much loved and popular character. *'KuroMametchi' : A Tamagotchi with a lonewolf personality.He's highly intelligent and great at sports, and is not a bad person, but he doesn't like being with others. KuroMametchi always has a cool and rational outlook, and is popular in his class.He also has a sercet crush on Lovelin, but doesn't like to show it much, even though most of his Tama Friends already know; this is most likely why he smiles and blushes when thinking about her. *'Melodytchi' : A Tamagotchi who is skilled with her violin.Melodytchi also likes food, especially sweets. She loves sweets so much that she has even had a fight with Kuchipatchi over a cookie. *'Moriritchi' : Moriritchi is a very positive, bright, active and a very out going girl.Apple Bloom compares her personality in similarity with Pinkie Pie's.She is the wielder of the Party Balloon '(パーティーバルーン ''Pātībarūn). *Flowertchi' : Flowerchi loves all beautiful things. Her best friends are Melodytchi, Memetchi, Mametchi, Makiko, Lovelitchi, Kuchipatchi, and Ringotchi. She likes to draw pictures and ride her bike.She is the wielder of the '''Sparkling Flower '(スパークリングフラワー Supākuringufurawā) *'Watawatatchi' : Watawatatchi is a shy, caring Tamagotchi. She also has the power to talk to Tamagotchi animals and Tama Pets, such as Doremitchi who can only say Kyu (''きゅ). She is often seen talking to forest animals like birds.She is the wielder of '''Animal Lover' (動物愛好家 Dōbutsu aikō-ka). *'Himespetchi' : Himespetchi is a very-outgoing girl and is good at making friends.She's smart and enjoys cooking.She also has a crush on Mametchi.She usually comes up with disguises needed for the team. *'Spiritchi' : A young Tamagotchi whom Lovelitchi had met met 5 years prior to the anime Tamagotchi!. *'My Friend/Friendtchi' : Friendtchi (or My Friend in Melodytchi's case),also known as the Girl of the Violin is Tamagotchi who lives in the Melody Violin. *'Kiraritchi' : A very energetic Tamagotchi whose dream is to be an idol.She,along with Yumemitchi are Fireside Crusaders Team's provisional members. *'Yumemitchi' : A sweet and kind female Tamagotchi who have love for ribbons.She,along with Kiraritchi are Fireside Crusaders Team's provisional members. * Doremitchi : Doremitchi is Sopratchi's twin sister and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Doremitchi talks, the only word she can say is Kyu (きゅ). * Sopratchi : Sopratchi is Doremitchi's twin stser and is one of Meloditchi's pets. Also when Sopratchi talks, the only word she can say is Myu (みゅ). * Telelin : Telelin is originally a Tamagotchi Mobile Phone until the Kuchipatchi of Truth bring her to life. * Pashalin : Originally an ordinary camera,she was bring to life when one of Moririrtchi's heart ended in the machine used to fix her. * Hapihapitchi : Chamametchi's and Mametchi's Tama Pet.Hapihapitchi is known to make a high-pitched howling/barking sound, "aroo," after everything she says. * Kizunatchi : A legendary or mythical Tamagotchi character that was accidentally discovered by Lovelitchi after obtaining a Tama Heart.Being a young Tamagotchi, Kizunatchi very much acts like a child. She is often a very weird person and sometimes repeats a question when it is asked. Dark Characters Characters who are opposite to the characters of this show.Only 4 are known.Their energy came from the Darkness Dimension.Negative Kai-Lan,Negative Chamametchi and Negative Melodytchi share one common thing:they used to work with the series Antagonist. *'Dark Rintoo' : An opposite version of Rintoo.He is originally an Anti-Hero.Unlike Rintoo,Dark Rintoo is a lonewolf.He is a caring person from inside.He is the wielder of the Darkness Emblem (闇のエンブレム Yami no enburemu). *'Negative Kai-Lan' : An opposite version of Kai-Lan.She is created by Yogoshimakuritein in the first EKDC Movie.She seems to have feelings for Dark Rintoo.She is the wielder of the Cyclone Symbol (サイクロンシンボル Saikuronshinboru). *'Negative Chamametchi' : An opposite version of ChaMametchi created by Duplicate Dopant.Originally a villain,Dark Rintoo convince her to leave New Horoscopes after they betrayed her for another failure.She counts the original ChaMametchi as her rival (opponent at first).She now wears a black army-like clothing. * Negative Melodytchi : A negative version of Melodytchi created by the Grim Reaper's scythe.Unlike Melodytchi,she's a fierce fighter and she's the master of disguise,though she kept a trait of saying multiple-language (English in the Japanese Dub Version). Mellana A young humanoid female robot created by one of the New Horoscope's scientist whom HoHo has a crush on.She now wears an orange dress. 'Fanon Character Trio' A trio of three neighbours that moved to Maple Street years ago. *'Juliette Bousquet' : A french girl who lives next door to the Flynn-Fletcher Household.She has a crush on Baljeet. She rarely get along with Emma. *'Emma Kingsleigh' : A girl who is Juliette's childhood enemy.She rarely get along with Juliette.She is a very mean bully but has a soft side.She oftenly steal stuff from other characters without anyone noticing. *'Goldfish Darkskull' : A boy who moved to Danville few years back.He considers himself,Juliette and Emma the trio of bestest friends (to which Emma and Juliette disagrees on) and he is somewhat a "lazy-type" person (as stated by Moriritchi). Isabelle Garcio-Shapira Greedy and mischievous, Isabelle is a mean girl who only is nice to people when it means she gets something in return. She is clever and cunning, not in a good way, and can always get her way, no matter the risks or vendettas in its aftermath.While she still has her mean personality,she has been more helpful than she was in the past. 'Sabrina' She is one of the new neighbours of the Flynn-Fletchers several years back.She was captured by the Darkness Army prior to the start of the series.Because of that,she uses an avatar of herself and her robot partner named K to help the team. 'K' Sabrina's loyal humanoid robot partner.He assists the Fireside Crusaders alongside Sabrina (using her avatar).K is skilled at hand-to-hand and long-ranged combat.He also serves as a purpose of recreating Sabrina's avatar if it were destroyed. 'Anti-Characters' Characters who are opposite to the original characters.It's just like the Dark Characters,the only difference beign that their creation is not from the power of the Darkness Dimension but rather their shadows and Dark Magic. *'Anti-Robotboy' : An opposite version of Robotboy.Unlike Robotboy,he's a snobby,lazy and easy going robot.He oftenly gets bored when doing a job. *'Anti-Robotgirl' : An opposite version of Robotgirl.Unlike Robotgirl,she's a sassy,tomboyish and hot-tempered robot.She tends to keep Anti-Robotboy in line. 'Pokemon Universe' *'Deerling' : An easy-going,bright and hyperactive Deerling.She tends to ask many confusing question in which obviouly confuses and annoys everyone (especially Gothita).She is best friends with Gothita.The only reason she joined the team because she can do something crazy. *'Gothita' : A sassy,gothic and lonewolf Gothita.She tends to convince Deerling not to do anything crazy.She especially took interest in the team and decides to observe them more,thus joining the team. Reccuring and Minor Characters Several characters supported the team. 'Reccuring characters:' 'Jessica Fletcher' Ferb's twin sister who was raised from another planet. 'Daisy Hernandez' A girl who's considered 'annoying' by Candace Flynn. 'Iantha the Platypus' A human who got turned into a platypus because she 'made a mistake'. 'Other Tamagotchi Universe Characters' Several Tamagotchis had helped them throughout the series *'Imotchi' : Memetchi's younger sister and Chamametchi's best friend.She is only about the same age as Chamametchi but mature for her age. Sometimes she is more grown-up than her older sister. She is cheerful just like her family but can get quite angry sometimes. *'Kikitchi' : Another one of Chamametchi's friend.Kikitchi is often very stubborn and only listens to himself. He got this way after being bullied a lot as a child because of what he often heard with his big ears. *'Shigurehimetchi ' : Also one of Chamametchi's friend.Shigurehimetchi resembles a hime, or Japanese princess.Shigurehimetchi is a very friendly and active person. She likes being a geisha for her friends, otherwise known as a Japanese female entertainer. *'Harmonitchi' : A Tamagotchi who first appeared in Fireside Crusaders The 7th Movie: Broken Bonds.She's a performer at her country's TAMAX TV.She's also a good friend of Kouhei Toba aka B-Fighter Kabuto.Because of that,she is shared with the knowledge of the last 5 relic's location. * Kirakiratchi : A young Tamagotchi who is Moriritchi's former classmate and rival in Tamamori business. 'Zatie/The Masked Vigilante' Zatie is a cooking show host and Katie's doppelganger.She looks almost exactly like Katie exept she has red hair and blue eyes and she wore a black burette.Unlike Katie,she is out-going,dim-witted and extremely happy go-lucky as opposed to Katie who is only hot-headded,arrogant and happy go-lucky (less extremely).Though both of them shares the kind and gentle personality they've had. 'Nyxi' An alternate incarnation of Nyx from the Cupscake Universe. 'Pinkie Dash' A filly created with the powers of the Unicorn,Pegasus and Chikyu Kouma Medals. 'Jeremy Johnson' Candace's boyfriend.He's currently in college and usually visit Danville during his vacation. 'Major Francis Monogram' Perry and Kiki's boss and one of the division heads of O.W.C.A. 'Carl Karl' Monogram's intern. 'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz' An evil scientist who is Perry the Platypus' nemesis.He is usually seen building an -inator. 'Stacy Hirano' Candace's best friend. 'Dino' Katie's pet dinosaur. 'AkaRed' An embodiement of the 35 Super Sentai Warriors. 'Plants vs. Zombie Universe' *'Sunny the Sunflower' *'Blovy the Blover' 'The Doctor' 'Ran' A young girl with a christmas jacket whom Katie met during Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains Epilogue: White Christmas 'Reina' Milly's elder sister who is actually from a race of extratorestial beigns with unimaginable powers.Her DNA is scanned by her mother and Milly,which is the reason on why she resembles Milly. 'Minor characters:' 'Linda Flynn-Fletcher' Phineas and Candace's biological mother and Ferb's step-mother.She usually doesn't see Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. 'Lawrence Fletcher' Ferb's biological father and Phineas and Candace's step father. 'Norm the Robot' A robotic man created by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. 'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz' Heinz Doofenshmirtz's daughter. 'Roger Doofenshmirtz' Heinz Doofenshmirtz's brother whom he realle despise.He is also the mayor of Danville. 'Emma Kinney' Emily Kinney's mother. 'John Kinney' Emily Kinney's father. 'Katie's Mother' Katie's mother.Her name is unknown.She was the only family Katie had until she met Milly. Dimension Characters Characters from other universes,those based on other TV Shows,parralel and alternative realms. for the full list of Dimension characters,see Dimension Characters and Dimensional Clockwises Antagonists 'Evil Alliance' The main antagonist of the first series.They are led by the leader of the Normbots,Normbot Commander.They first appeared in the first EKDC film.After their first defeat,Normbot Commander had decided to switch to his "trump card" plan by calling out the other members he recruited.They were defeated once more in the series finale and the epilogue TV Special.Some of the members are either destroyed,reformed or imprisoned. 'Normbot Commander' Leader of the Evil Alliance and the Normbots who only wished for the destruction of the universes.He was destroyed by Emily,twice. 'Leroy' An evil clone of Stitch created by Dr. Von Hämsterviel. 'Father' An adult who's constantly in silhouette and the KND's greatest enemy. 'The Delightful Children From Down the Lane' Five well-behaved snooty children who move and talk in perfect synchronization. They obey all adults, especially Father. 'Yogoshimakuritein' The leader of the Gaiarc and Earth Pollution President Yogostein's father.He was destroyed by the Go-ongers and Go-on Wings.He was revived by Normbot Commander but he was eventually destroyed permanently by AkaRed and Go-onRed. 'Aggregor' A mysterious Osmosian who kidnapped five aliens (Bivalvan, Andreas, P'andor, Ra'ad and Galapagus) from the Andromeda Galaxy, who then escaped from his ship to Earth. Now he is hunting them down one by one, intent on draining their powers to obtain what he calls "the ultimate prize" which eventually turns him into Ultimate Aggregor. 'Nightmare Moon' Princess Luna's evil form who was defeated by Twilight and turned back to normal back in MLPFIM Ep2.However,Nightmare Moon's dark spirit roams and eventually used the Dimensional Remote's energy to regain her shape and went to the Phineas and Ferb's Dimension so that she could spread eternal night.She was stopped by the 1st Dimension Characters and Emily-2 and is eventually imprisoned in the 2nd Dimension's jail cell. 'Devimon' An evil Digimon who is somehow revived and tries to take over the Digital World.He was revived by Nexus but was eventually defeated by Dimension-mon (Time-mon's champion form). 'Evil Dictator' A robot-like creature who had taken over the 2nd Ponyville,until he was twarthed by the Cutie Mark Warriors 'Spell Nexus' A young male unicorn who was once a leader of the long-forgotten cult known as the Children of Nightmare.During the course of the EKDC TV Series,he had caused multiple disasters in the Phineas and Ferb Universe.During the EKDC TV Specials,it is revealed that he's planning to bring back the Children of Nigtmare,though the reason of his actions during the specials and Past Sins is revealed during the 2nd TV Special where he had thought that his parents got killed by a rubble caused by a crossfire from the war.Because of the,he blames everyone (pony) and make himself leader of the Children of Nightmare.But he was wrong,his parents have somehow survived.His plans are eventually foiled by the cast and is in prison with the other antagonists.Though he escapes during the series finale,his heart is eventually soften when he realizes the truth about his parents' true fate. 'Discord' Spirit of Chaos and Unhappiness.He was defeated by the 6 main ponies but he was freed by a newly revived Normbot Commander and attempts to spread chaos all over the universes.He was ultimately defeated by Melissa using the Element of Passion (placed in her Baseball Launcher). 'Dark Ponies' Ponies created by auroras of darkness and is given the ability to use the Gaia Memories,turning them to Pony Dopants. 'Black Monsters' Soldiers with entities of darkness.They are also lead by two Black Monster Commanders who the latter got merged with a Mole Imagin. 'Nightmare' A creature created out of the aurora of darkness.Has the ability to make nightmares real.When merged with Fear,he become the''' Ultimate Terror'. 'Fear' Another creature created by the aurora of Darkness.Has the abilty to view a fear of others,for example Iantha's fears of her family beign rude to her.He later ended up merged with Nightmare 'Volcanor' A molten-lava like entity created by the charm's power and powered up Cell Medals used in Kenny's body. 'Mole Imagin' An Imagin who Nexus used as his servant.He uses Pinkie to grab hold on her sorrows when she is reminded of her grandmother's death.When merged withe two Black Monsters,he became '''Darkness Mole Imagin.' 'New Horoscopes' for the full list of monster of the week,see Action Generals New Horoscopes (ＮＥＷホロスコープス Nyu Horosukopusu) are the main antagonist of the second series.After observing the failure of the Evil Alliance a year ago,they've surfaced to the top to begin their conquest of taking over the dimensions. 'All-Constellation Zodiarts' Riki Hinoma is a man who desires to destroy the universes.He is eventually gifted a Zodiarts Swith by Diaboromon and eventually formed the New Horoscopes.He has atributes of every constellations,including the 12 Zodiacs.He was in hiding until the series finale movie.He was defeated by Katie and Apple Bloom,who proceed to tell him thay he should've had fun instead of endlessly attempting to destroy the universes. 'Commanders' While not aware of their leader's true motive,they sought out to conquer the universe instead of destroying them. *'Capricon Zodiarts' : Zenjiro Akimichi is a hot-headed man who is a leader of the New Horoscopes Commander.He has a crush on Miku aka the Scorpion Zodiarts.He later gave up his powers in order to help the protangonist win against the All-Constellation Zodiarts. *'Scorpion Zodiarts' : Miku Irano is a sassy and fashion-lover second in command of the New Horoscope Commanders.She later gave up her powers in order to help the protangonist win against the All-Constellation Zodiarts. *'Leo Zodiarts' : Ziki Kizuna is a snobby and stuck-up member of the New Horoscopes Commander.He later gave up his powers to help the protangonist win against the All-Constellation Zodiarts. * Cancer Zodiarts : Ron Jianu is a young,naive member of the New Horoscopes Commander.He later gave up his powers to help the protangonist win against the All-Constellation Zodiarts. * Aries Zodiarts : A scheming,diabolical former member of the New Horoscopes Commander.While working for them,he's actually have been working for Basco ta Jolokia.He was eventually defeated by the combined efforts of Nyx and Emily-2. * Libra Zodiarts : A loner,serious former member of the New Horoscopes Commander.While working for them,he's actually have been working for Basco ta Jolokia.He was eventually defeated by Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel Trial. 'Darkness Army' For the full list of monster of the week,see Monsters The main antagonist of the third series.They are responsible for the reconfiguring of the dimensions.Their leader,Diaboromon,is also responsible for the existence of the two previous antagonists: Evil Alliance and New Horoscopes.It is also a large group of villains,much like Dai-Shocker. 'Diaboromon/Armageddemon' A virus-type Digimon that battles the Digidestined in the internet.He had been destroyed twice during the two Digimon Adventure series but was eventually revived thanks to the evil's hatred for the heroes throughout the universes.Eventually,he formed the Darkness Army.He also created Normbot Commander and give Riko Hinoma a Zodiarts Switch,eventually leading to the formation of the Evil Alliance and New Horoscopes.Seeing the failures of the two antagonists,he eventually resorts to rule the universes personally by changing the them for his needs.He ws eventually defeated by Katie,Milly and the CMCs. 'The 5 Generals' *'Taurus Zodiarts' *'Sasori Yummy' *'Machine Dopant' *'Lion Fangire' *'Tyranno Orphnoch' 'Other antagonists' There are several other antagonists that are affliated with the main one. 'Fatewhile' 'Big Bad Wolf' A fairytale from the fairytale story Red Riding Hood.He's a main antagonist of the 3rd EKDC film.He attempts to rule the universes with his armies of aliens and Dimension Dopants.He then surrenders himself after his defeat. 'Dimension Dopants' Dopants created from Dopant versions of the Dimension Memories. 'Aliens' Several animatronic armies created by Big Bad Wolf. 'Children of Darkness' The Cupcakes Universe incarnation of the Children of Nightmare.Like the Children of Nightmare,they created an embodiment little filly.However,unlike them,they attempt to use magic to destroy the worlds. 'Members' *'Reginald' :A black-coated pony with a grey mane and the leader of the Children of Darkness. *'Markus' :A green-coated pony with a white and green mane.She's a second in command. *'Rhodes' :A dark blue-coated pony with a light blue mane. 'Footsoldiers' *'Tiff' :One of the footsoldiers of the cult.He wields a lightning spear. *'Marz' :One of the foot soldiers of the cult.He wields a fire spear. 'Dr. Maki' A former Kougami Foundation scientist.He turned himself to a greed known as Kyoryu Greed after absorbing the 5 purple Core Medals.He was thought to have been destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO but he instead ended up in a black hole wap and eventually ended up in the Phineas and Ferb Universe.He forced the 6 purple medals into Katie,turning her into a mindless monster.After Katie turned back to normal,she defeats Dr. Maki with the Tatoba Blast. 'Basco ta Jolokia' The main antagonist of Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie.Basco is a privateer who betrays Captain Marvelous and AkaRed of the Red Pirates to get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe for himself.He is a sworn enemy of the Gokaigers. 'Skynet' The secondary antagonist of Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie' Skynet' is a highly advanced artificial intelligence.Once Skynet became self-aware, it saw humanity as a threat to its existence and decided to trigger the nuclear holocaust Judgment Day and deploy an army of Terminators against humanity in it's universe. 'The Terminators' *'T-600s' :The Series 600 Terminators serve as early Infiltrators featuring titanium alloy endoskeletons which were sometimes covered in rubber skin. As a result of their rubber skin covering, Resistance fighters could easily spot the T-600s in the field. *'T-850s' :The T-800s was Skynet's first cybernetic organism, with living tissue over a hyperalloy endoskeleton. This made it Skynet's first successful Infiltrator unit, capable of infiltrating the Resistance. *'Hunter Killers' :Oftenly refered to a wide variety of Skynet's large airborne VTOL-capable Non-Humanoid Hunter Killer.Derived from the original HK-Drone,it retains the form and maneuver system but on a much larger scale. With wingspans of up to 108 feet and a devastating array of under-slung and wing mounted lasers, missiles, and plasma cannons, the HK-Aerial is fearsome and terrifying to behold. *'FK Hover' :Little versions of the Hunter Killers,they are armed with twin plasma cannons and rockets under each wings. *'HK Tank' :Developed from the original T-1, the HK-Tank is several stories tall and vaguely humanoid in overall shape, possessing a rotating, conning tower-like "head", two steel "arms" equipped with twin-barreled directional plasma cannons, and two "legs" consisting of massive individual tank treads. While formidably armed, the HK-Tank can be easily destroyed by a well-placed demolition charge. *'T-1s' :The first Terminator class robot to be produced by Cyber Research Systems. Designed for extreme combat, the Series 1 was built to clear battlefields of enemy troops with its powerful weaponry. 'Hate Dopant' to be added.... 'Sagittarius Zodiarts' Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Fanon Works